Elle le savait
by 7Fallen-Angels
Summary: [Shitto] Quand elle aperçut MacGonagall arriver dans son salon, l'air grave, puis se tourner vers son mari, lui adressant un hochement de tête entendu, Molly Weasley savait que tout allait changer. Mais rien n'aurait pu la préparer à ça...


Elle le savait~ 

**Second texte de Shitto. **

Note de l'auteur :J'ai eu cette idée tout à fait par hasard. En fait, je m'ennuyais au lit le matin et j'avais une flemme monstre de bouger mes fesses (que celui a qui ça n'est jamais arrivé me lance la première pierre!), donc, dans ma paresse rêveuse, je songeais à tout et n'importe quoi et soudain m'est revenu à l'esprit un sketch de...euh, je dois avouer que je ne me souviens plus qui. Bref, j'ai trouvé le sujet intéressant et je me suis demandé à qui ça pourrait arriver...et, tout naturellement m'est venu à l'esprit Molly. Contrairement au sketch, ce texte n'a pas pour but de faire rire.

Disclaimer:Tous ces merveilleux personnages que je m'amuse à torturer ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est bien dommage !On ne me paye pas non plus pour que je les fasse souffrir !

Bonne lecture~

* * *

- **C'est une perte tragique que vous avez vécu, votre famille passe un dur moment, il vous faut faire le deuil et c'est normal. **Déclara McGonagald. **La douleur est grande pour vous et pour Georges aussi, j'imagine, après tout, ils étaient inséparables.**

Mr et Mrs Weasley l'écoutaient, l'un hochant la tête avec peine, l'autre regardant avec amusement la dégaine tellement en décalage de la professeur de métamorphose. Avec sa longue robe de sorcier au tissu terriblement couteux et son air coincé, elle avait une drôle d'allure dans la cuisine du Terrier. Mrs Weasley réprima un rire :

- **Inséparables?C'était son oreille, heureusement qu'ils étaient inséparables!George n'a pas si mal pris sa "perte" et il a Fred pour le soutenir en cas de besoin.** Se braqua-t-elle.

Mr Weasley soupira, il échangea avec McGonagall un regard entendu, assez triste.

- **Mrs Weasley...**, souffla la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. **Je suis venue ici pour vous parler de l'enterrement...**

- **L'enterrement?Mais c'est complètement absurde!Il n'a pas besoin de ça !**s'étrangla Molly, perdue.

- **Mrs Weasley, je crois que nous ne parlons pas de la même chose. Il s'agit de **_**Fred**_**.**

- **Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez?Quel est le problème avec Fred ?Mon fils va bien !**

- **Mrs Weasley, nous comprenons que cela vous ai fait un choc et nous pensons que cet incident a créé un blocage en vous mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les médiomages prendront soin de vous, vous allez passé quelques temps à St Mangouste.**

Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne savait pas de quoi lui parlait cette perche de McGonagall, quelque chose lui échappait. Pourquoi cet air chagriné?Pourquoi ces lèvres pincés?Elle se tourna vers son mari pour chercher du réconfort. McGonagall avait dit _nous_, qu'est-ce qu'elle entendait par _nous_?Qui y avait-elle inclus?Arthur ne pouvait tout de même pas..., il n'avait pas le droit.

- **Arthur?**commença-t-elle à s'énerver. **Tu es de son avis ?**

- **Molly, écoute, je pense que ça vaut mieux pour...**

- **Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang?**hurla-t-elle contre la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, sentant qu'elle n'obtiendrait que des bredouillements et des larmes de son mari.

- **Votre fils Fred est mort**, lui répondit-on sans ménagement ni aucun détour.

Silence. Surprise. Et refus. Mrs Weasley guetta du coin de l'oeil la réaction de son homme qui restait les yeux rivés droit devant lui, gravement. Solennellement. Il toussota avant de se tourner vers elle mais évita soigneusement de croisé son regard :

- **Molynette...Tu le sais, au fond, essaye de t'en rappeler, nous sommes tous là pour t'aider, je t'en prie...**

Elle lui cria dessus, l'insulta de tous les noms mais Minerva et lui s'échangeaient déjà un énième hochement de tête et il finit par appeler ses fils et sa fille. Des bruits de pas se firent dans l'escalier, les enfants Weasley descendaient en trombe, le regard empreint de douleur. Ils _savaient._ Et Molly les observa d'abord, toujours noyée dans un brouillard qui s'épaississait toujours plus puis elle eut un sourire et les montra fièrement d'un geste quasi théâtral :

- **Vous voyez, tous mes enfants sont là !**

- **Tous, sauf un.** Insista MacGonagall. **C'est pourquoi nous avons cru bon...**, tenta-t-elle alors que trois sorciers en blouse blanche entraient dans la cuisine.

- **Non!Non!Ce n'est pas vrai!Regardez, il est vivant!Il est là!Fred!Fred !, **hurla la mère, apercevant parmi les têtes rousses l'un des deux jumeaux. **Vous dites n'importe quoi, ne me touchez pas !**

Tout le monde pleurait mais Molly ne voyait que les larmes de " Fred ". Elle ne comprenait pas son chagrin. Peut-être commençait-il à croire aux autres et douter de sa propre existence? " **Ne les écoute pas!Tu es bien vivant!Je te vois!Ne fais pas attention à eux, ils mentent!Je sais que tu es en vie, moi, je t'aime, Fred, ne les écoute pas !** " Elle eut envie de lui dire ces mots et peut-être les lui dit-elle. Les larmes sur les joues de Fred grossissaient encore. « **Fred** ». Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche tandis que les perles salées dévalaient son visage.

- **Il est partit**, murmura-t-il, sa voix se brisant avec ces mots.

Molly crut sentir le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds.

- **Fred!Non!Ne crois pas en leur mensonge!Ne te laisse pas aller!Dis-leur qui tu es!Dis-leur que tu es encore vivant!Dis-le-leur!Fred, mon bébé, montre-leur !**

- **Mrs Weasley, suivez-nous, s'il vous plait, c'est pour votre bien.**

- **Non!Lâchez-moi!Je vais bien!Mes enfants vont bien, ils sont tous là!Regardez!Fred!Ne les laisse pas m'emmener!Fred!Fred!**hurla-t-elle en se débattant, les yeux rivés sur son fils.

Son regard tomba sur l'oreille manquante de celui qu'elle nommait Fred. Et soudain elle se tut. Elle cessa de s'agiter dans tous les sens et ses prunelles se fixèrent pour la première fois sur Georges. Pour la première fois, elle le vit. Vraiment. Lui. Georges, pas la fantôme d'un autre, pas sa moitié déchue. Juste lui, seul, perdu, sans son double et s'apprêtant à perdre sa mère. Lui qui avait pendant toutes ces années imprégner la maison de ses éclats de rire, il paraissait si triste. Un voile recouvrait son regard d'ordinaire pétillant et plein de vie. Le voile de la mort. George n'était plus qu'une ombre, vivante, mais si fade. Molly avait perdu un autre fils. Ce fantôme était si triste. D'aussi loin que son esprit embrumé se souvenait, les jumeaux n'avaient jamais été_ tristes_. La _tristesse_, ça ne les connaissait pas, la tristesse, ça ne leur allait pas, ils l'évitaient.

Cet homme n'était pas son fils. C'était une illusion, une blague. De très mauvais goût. Les deux _vrais_ allaient apparaître et lui hurler « **On t'a eu** ». Fred et George version originale allaient débarquer d'un instant à l'autre, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Ils arriveraient en riant et ils enlèveraient cette réplique ridicule de son fils, ils éloigneraient d'elle cette statue, pâle copie. Fade et triste.

Molly fut prise d'un rire, un rire dément. Fade et triste. Ça n'allait définitivement pas aux jumeaux, comment avaient-ils pu croire qu'elle tomberait dans le piège?Elle connaissait bien ses fils, tout de même !

- **Fred!Georges!Montrez-vous!Vous êtes repérés!Allez!On arrête de rire !**

- **Maman**, l'appela le clone raté de Georges.

Mais elle ne lui accorda pas un regard :

- **Descendez tout de suite et faites-moi disparaître ce pantin !**, ordonna-t-elle encore, pointant du doigt le roux qui cherchait à attirer son attention.

- **Maman, c'est moi.** Chuchota-t-il. Elle lui rit au nez :

- **Je croyais que vous étiez bons en enchantement, mais ce sort est raté, il ne vous ressemble même pas!Allez!Sortez de votre cachette !**

On l'empoigna fermement et la tira vers dehors. Elle avait recommencé à se débattre, disant que ses enfants méritaient une correction pour leur mauvais coup et qu'ils auraient une punition digne de ce nom à son retour. Elle partit furieuse, mais pas découragée, se raccrochant à ce délire fou des jumeaux qui avaient cherché à la faire tourner en bourrique. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait qu'à parler au médiocomage pour qu'il comprenne que tout allait bien et que s'il fallait interner quelqu'un, ce n'était sûrement pas elle, elle savait qu'elle retrouverait bientôt sa vaisselle à faire et sa maison en bordel et le rire éternel des jumeaux qui viendraient à la moindre occasion l'embêter avec leurs nouveaux produits. Tout recommencerait comme avant et on ne reparlerait plus de ce malheureux malentendu sauf pour en rire pendant les repas de famille. On la charrierait sur la teinte rouge qu'avaient pris ses joues et ça n'irait pas plus loin. Fred et Georges, eux, s'écrouleraient de rire à s'en détruire les côtés en l'imitant et Molly leur dirait, mi souriante, mi sévère, de se tenir correctement à table. Tout reviendrait à la norme.

Et cette pensée suffit à la rassurer.

* * *

Le mot de la fin : Formidableeeeuuuh~

humhum. Comme je me trouve assez peu présente sur le site en ce moment et que je m'en veux, je poste ce texte à quelques jours de Noël (même si bon, l'esprit n'est pas trop là). Je trouvais assez intéressant de mettre en scène Molly après la mort d'un de ces fils, parce que, certes, Harry Potter se finit avec un putain de gros Happy End mais, en attendant, y'a quand même un des jumeaux qu'est mort !_* fond en larmes * _Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous a plu, merci du temps que vous avez passé à me lire et Joyeuses Pacques !_* HS*_ N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^


End file.
